


Did You Know Tigers Are the Biggest Cat Species?

by novocaine_sea



Series: Holigays! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Otabek and Yuri go to the zoo. Otabek was not prepared for Yuri's reaction of seeing the animals, especially the tigers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkySparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySparks/gifts).



> Happy Holidays my dear wife Spark! You wanted Oturi fluff, I give you Oturi fluff. Plus, in light of preparation for the last episode I thought we all could use some fluff
> 
> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)

Otabek really didn’t know what he was expecting when Yuri asked him to go to the zoo. He thought it would be fun, a nice day, calm, relaxing, looking at the animals and just genuinely having a good time.

He did not expect Yuri, an eighteen year old boy at this point, to completely revert back to the mentality of an eight year old with their first step into the zoo. 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the first moment they stepped into the zoo. But it was when they got up to the map and Yuri saw just how many animals the zoo had to offer them that he started buzzing about. He laced his fingers with Otabek’s and led the way, dragging Otabek to one animal to the next. He started with the monkeys but decided that he didn’t like them, so they moved to the giraffes. Then he was going on and on about how they were so tall and why would they grow that tall if all they ate was some dumb leaves?

Otabek was sure that he had never heard Yuri speak so fast or passionately about something in their three years of knowing each other. He was also quite certain he had never heard Yuri speak this much in general about anything at once. It wasn’t unwelcome; it was actually endearing.

They moved from the giraffes to the bears, and Yuri was quite upset that they were sleeping.

“Don’t knock on the glass.” Otabek chided, nudging him playfully with his elbow.

Yuri made a ‘tch’ sound and pouted, “I want the bear to wake up and do something.”

Otabek smiled in the gentle way that he always did. 

“We can come back later to see if it’s awake.” Otabek told him and tugged him away from the sleeping bear to move onto the penguins that were much more interesting than a sleeping bear. It seemed as if Yuri had forgotten all about them after that.

And so they went about their day like that, looking at all the animals. It was mostly just Otabek admiring Yuri’s boyish charm whenever the younger’s face lit up when he saw a new animal. Yuri didn’t even seem to notice that Otabek was staring at him since he was so entranced by seeing the animals in person. Otabek wanted to reach out and caress Yuri’s cheek but there was time for that later.

When they got to the tigers, though, that was the was the end all be all. 

“Ah, Yuri.” Otabek said softly, pointing to the tigers exhibit. There were three that he could see, one prowling around, one taking a drink, and the last one sleeping against the glass. Yuri followed where his boyfriend was pointing and his mouth fell open, eyes sparkling a little bit as they fell on the big cats. Otabek was going to say something else but there was a rough jerk on his arm and then he was being dragged over to the tigers.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted!” Yuri explained as he dragged Otabek over. Then he shoved his way through the crowd and basically pressed himself against the glass, “Did you know that they’re the biggest in the cat species? That means they’re better than lions!”

Otabek smiled softly, “I didn’t.”

“They can jump up to five metres in the air.” Yuri said, eyes widening as one of the tigers passed by the glass. He squeezed Otabek’s hand tightly in excitement and gave a little gasp as the sleeping tiger woke up with a big yawn.

“I love him.” Yuri whispered. Otabek almost whispered that he loved him too but then realized Yuri was talking about the tigers.

“What if it’s a girl?” Otabek asked.

Yuri thought for a moment, “I love her.” He decided and kept his focus on the tiger. He didn’t move when Otabek wrapped a tentative arm around his waist. Three years together and he was still getting used to intimate touches like this.

Yuri kept spouting off tiger facts the entire  _ hour  _ they spent there. Did you know that their average lifespan was up to fifteen years? He wanted to know what they were eating in here since there were no wild deer or buffalo around for them to kill. Tigers were also really good swimmers. Other big cats in the wild didn’t like to swim. 

Otabek was finally able to convince Yuri to stop looking at the tigers, but only with the promise that they could get matching tiger shirts at the gift shop. Then they moved on to all the other animals, Yuri grumbling that they weren’t as cool as the tigers. Otabek tried to get him to like the elephants but Yuri thought their ears were “too big” and that they were dumb looking. Otabek just laughed.

And when it was time to go back to Otabek’s home, Yuri’s arms curled tightly around his waist as they rode on the motorcycle with the sun setting in front of them. Yuri’s head was pressed in between his shoulder blades and Otabek was sure he had fallen asleep, lulled by the noises of the bike and thoughts of tigers.

Otabek decided he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
